


Endearing Nights

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Derek wakes up to {Y/N} crying in her sleep, but after awakening her, they ensue in love making.





	Endearing Nights

It was midnight, Derek was asleep, his wife, {Y/N}, was by his side. {Y/N} was currently dreaming.

_Derek and {Y/N} were in the forest, the moonlight dancing on their skin as the rain fell._

_" You feeling ok?" Derek asked as {Y/N} smiled at him the placing a kiss upon his lips._

_" Everything is perfect. Especially with this." {Y/N} said with a smile, Derek then kissed her, but his hands were placed on her slightly swollen stomach._

" {Y/N}?" Derek voice awoke her. {Y/N} felt some tears on her face.

" You having a nightmare? " Derek asked her, {Y/N} turned to him.

" No, not a nightmare." {Y/N} said as Derek saw the tears on her cheeks.

" Then why are you crying?" Derek asked as he placed a hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away. {Y/N} placed a hand over his.

" Because I want it to be a reality." {Y/N} whimpered as Derek was confused, getting up a bit, being slightly over {Y/N}.

" Tell me." Derek said as {Y/N} looked at him, she pressed her lips to his. Yet he pulls away.

" Babe..what's wrong?" Derek asked of her, {Y/N} felt some tears going down her face.

" I want a....." {Y/N} whimpered as Derek uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Derek smells how sad she was, he hears her heart beating straight.

" {Y/N}." Derek whispered, he saw her tearing up.

" Hey. Hey. Hey." Derek said in a calming way, he continued to wipe her tears away.

" Please, tell me." Derek asked of her, {Y/N} calmed down enough, her face in Derek's full view.

" I want to have a baby with you." {Y/N} said as Derek looked at her, she wasn't kidding, she was worked up about having wanting a baby.

" {Y/N}, is that what you were crying about?" Derek asked in a caring voice. {Y/N} nodded at this.

" Why is this coming up?" Derek asked as he pulled her towards him.

" I was dreaming about us. You were kissing me in the rain, your hands." {Y/N} said with a tear in her eyes.

" Go on." Derek said as he rubbed her cheek.

" Your hands were on my slightly swollen belly." {Y/N} said as Derek felt so much love for his wife.

" You want a baby?" Derek asked her, {Y/N} nodded and Derek then placed a kiss on her lips, pulling away to see {Y/N}'s eyes.

" If you want a baby, I'll give you a baby, we'll take it slow tonight." Derek whispered to her. {Y/N} smiled then kissed Derek. Derek got on top of her, slowly removing her bra, kissing her and giving her what she wants most.

" I'm gonna give you my baby." Derek whispered as he began to press kisses upon her neck, slowly moving down her body, kissing some of her scars.

" Please." {Y/N} whispered as Derek got off {Y/N}'s underwear revealing her core, Derek began to lap at it, {Y/N} mewled lowly and moaned, Derek continued to lap at her, he looks up at her and soon stops.

" No need to be sad baby." Derek whispered to her, {Y/N} then kissed him, Derek was hard and ready to fill his wife.

" I'm gonna love you tonight, nice and slow." Derek said to {Y/N}. He carefully entered into her, holding his inner wolf back from plowing his wife.

" Please." {Y/N} whimpered, Derek nodded and kissed her, pulling back and thrusting into her, {Y/N} placed her hands on his shoulders, Derek kept kissing her, the two let the moonlight cover them as the two continued to make love.

" Derek!" {Y/N} whimpered as she came all over his cock. Derek felt his eyes glowing, he went to look away from {Y/N}, but she held his face, seeing his beautiful glowing wolven eyes.

" Beautiful." {Y/N} whispered, Derek then kissed her, his eyes closing, but he pulled away.

" Let me knot you." Derek said as he felt his dick becoming hard. {Y/N} nodded and kissed Derek hard, He groaned hard as he felt his cock's base inflating, cumming hard inside of {Y/N}. Derek pulled back and wrapped his arms around {Y/N}, carefully flipping them over so Derek could lay on his back.

" I love you." Derek said as he rubs her back, {Y/N} smiled at this and the two fell asleep together. Two months later, {Y/N} was in the bathroom pacing as Derek was sitting on the bathtub.

" How long do we have to wait?" Derek asked as {Y/N} had one of her fingers in her mouth.

" Another minute." {Y/N} said as Derek nodded, his knee was shaking.

" What if it's negative? Maybe we didn't get it right the first time." {Y/N} said as Derek watched her.

" Then we'll try again." Derek said as he was trying to calm his pacing wife.

" What if the baby is a werewolf?" {Y/N} asked, Derek smiled.

" It'll be ok." Derek said with a smile, {Y/N} walked to him and Derek hugged his wife's legs.

" Everything will be ok." Derek told her, the alarm went off and {Y/N} went to the tests, she smiled.

" I'm pregnant." {Y/N} said to him, Derek got up and kissed her softly.


End file.
